Masquerade Night
by Juli M. Black
Summary: OneShort.Tradução.- Rosalie Hale escapa, para ir a um Baile de máscaras, enquanto Emmett está a procura de uma presa de melhor "qualidade". Um encontro inesperado, em um lugar inesperado. pré-twilight.


**Masquerade Night**

**Por: **_Robin Wolfe_

**Tradução: **_Juli Hale P. Cullen_

* * *

New Orleans era novamente o palco de uma festa de mascaras. Os convidados eram apenas aqueles que pertenciam a altassociedade dos Estados Unidos.

Rosalie Hale não estava entre eles, embora sua família fosse considerada uma das mais habituais a ser convidado aquele tipo de reuniões, Rosalie havia sido declarada morta fazia, exatamente um mês; no entanto, ela não estava morta, tinha sido transformada em um vampira e havia decidido atender a importante noite de festa.

Rose tinha se mantido escondida por muito tempo, mas se perguntando por que os meninos a queriam. Agora que era muito mais bela, ela ansiava atenção. Aproveitava essas festas para sair, pois era pouco provável que a reconhecessem por de trás da máscara.

Emmett McArthy nunca havia sido considerado parte da sociedade que davam esse tipo de festas, mas isso pouco importa a um vampiro. Emmett estava a viajar como um nômade desde sua transformação.

Aquela noite o único que importava a ele era o doce aroma do sangue, era o êxtase para aquela festa, onde se encontrava os sangues mais puros, todos concentrado em um só lugar; mais que um baile, aquilo era um banquete para Emmett.

A sede não era tão forte, como assim constatava seus olhos, que eram de uma cor escarlate, poderia dizer que quem ele matasse aquela noite seria por pura gula. Assassinato a sangue frio.

Os pares dançavam no meio do salão, enquanto Rosalie rejeitava jovens à direita e a esquerda, e Emmett escolhia cuidadosamente sua próxima presa.

As máscaras cairiam à meia-noite em ponto, e Rosalie começava a se desesperar por não achar um parceiro ideal, e ela não queria perder sua única chance de se esconder com qualquer um dos idiotas que não lhe desviavam a olhada, então, ela o viu: covinhas nas bochechas, cabelo escuro com cachos, pele pálida e com músculos bem marcados.

Rosalie soube no mesmo minuto que seria o seu par para o baile. Começou a caminhar até ele, mas se deteve rapidamente. Seria ela que o convidaria? Continuou onde estava parecendo o mais bela possível.

"Gostaria de dançar, senhorita?" Rosalie se exaltou, e voltou-se para seu pretendente com esperança de que fosse o galã que havia visto apouco. Lamentavelmente, era só mais um dos idiotas que não parava de encará-la.

O respondeu com um seco "Não" e deu meia volta.

Emmett farejava aqui e ali, já que sua sede era puramente só ânsia. Ele desejava o sangue mais delicado, buscava por algum que cantasse para ele. E então se deteve em seu lugar, o cheiro que era emitido daquele lugar era o mais delicioso que já havia sentido em sua vida vampiresca. Uma pequena mescla de baunilha e lavanda, com um toque de noz e canela, mas, obviamente, era mais que um perfume, já que não havia sangue combinaria todos esses aromas esquisitos. Sentia-se estranho, por reconhecer aquele aroma, e atraído. Não era cheiro de sangue de nenhuma maneira, mas ele desejava achar o dono de odor tão maravilhoso.

Seguiu o rastro do perfume, que cantava para ele. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, seu coração, que já não batia mais, capotou. A dona do cheiro maravilhoso tinha longos cabelos loiros, que batiam no meio de suas costas, alta, pálida e esbelta. Continuou andando, para poder olhá-la nos olhos, mas ao ver seus lábios, a reconheceu.

"Rosalie Hale" disse incrédulo.

Emmett era apaixonado pela filha dos Hale desde sempre, mas para ela, ele simplesmente não existia. Rosalie o olhava, incrédula, seu plano havia falhado, a haviam reconhecido, ainda que claro ninguém cresse. Mas ela se sentiu incapaz de não apreciar seu descobridor quando se deu conta de quem se tratava, suspirou inconscientemente ao ver suas covinhas, e abriu um sorriso.

"Equivocasse cavalheiro" disse ela com uma voz musical.

Emmett buscou novamente por seus olhos, enquanto Rosalie tentava desviar de seu olhar.

"Estou absolutamente seguro de que é você, só que seus olhos eram azuis."

Rosalie não podia acreditar no que o jovem a dizia, com o olhar baixo, sentiu um desejo um tanto humano, chorar. Era a primeira pessoa que percebia seus olhos, que comentava sobre eles.

"Mudaram."

"Poderia olhar para mim, senhorita?" Rosalie levantou o olhar e se engasgou ao ver os olhos de seu galã. Eram de um vermelho escarlate, um pouco opaco, o que denunciava sua sede.

"Você é um..." sentiu-se incapaz de prosseguir.

"Vejo que já sabe, mas não te farei dano, sua beleza humana é inigualável, me atrevo a dizer que é muito mais bonita que muitas de minha espécie." disse ele sem desviar o olhar.

Rosalie chorou a seco, gemendo.

"Fiz algo errado? Lamento de verdade."

"Não, você não fez nada de errado cavalheiro,.... só que, eu sou... sou como você." Disse ela soluçando outra vez.

Emmett ficou paralisado, ainda não entendera oque ela havia dito.

"Não creio, bela dama, seus olhos são de uma cor parecida com ouro."

"Devo ter me expressado mal ao dizer que sou como você... Eu e minha família, nós nos consideramos vegetarianos, só nos alimentamos do sangue de animais."

Emmett franziu o cenho, pensando em como alguém poderia renunciar aquele doce elixir.

"Lamento informar, mas, tenho que ir. Não é muito oportuno mostrar-me." Disse Rose enquanto virava-se em direção a saída.

"Rosalie," ela voltou-se novamente para ele. "deixe-me acompanhar-te."

"Não, não pode vir."

"Por que não?" Perguntou Emmett incrédulo

"Porque você é como o resto, mata para comer, mata a pessoas inocentes, minha família não o receberá assim."

"Mudarei" prometeu ele "por você."

Rosalie não podia dizer que, não diante aquelas palavras, sentia-se extremamente lisonjeada.

"No" disse ela abaixando o olhar.

Emmett aproximou a passos rápidos de Rosalie tomou-lhe o queixo e olhou nos olhos dela, pensando em como ficaria a cor usada em seus próprios olhos, e lançou-se nos lábios Rosalie, ela não fez nenhum movimento para se retirar. Seus lábios se complementavam, suas línguas se acariciavam gentilmente, enquanto Emmett envolvia a bela loira nos braços.

Emmett pôs o braço em volta da cintura de Rosalie, e ela descansou a mão em seu ombro. Emmett a guiou em uma curta dança, Rose sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, por ter encontrado o homem, lisonjeiro e cavalheiro foi o melhor presente que a noite tinha oferecido, nem sequer dez minutos tinham passado juntos, e eles já sentiam que amavam o outro. Os vampiros são assim, não demoram a amar, e nunca pararam de fazer isso.

"Ursinho", Rosalie sussurrou entre suspiros.

"Linda" Emmett sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordeu sua orelha e para baixo para seu pescoço, beijou-a na jugular e tomou-lhe o braço, apontando-lhe para sair da sala "Eu acho que precisamos de um pouco mais de privacidade, ursinha"

Rosalie e Emmett rosnou instintivamente fez o mesmo.

"É hora de tirar suas máscaras", disse uma voz. O relógio bateu a meia-noite, e o novo par de vampiros ignorado os seres humanos ao redor, que deixou cair suas máscaras, enquanto Rose e Emmett riram e resmungaram ritmicamente.

* * *

**N/a:** Pois é, mais uma tradução. Essa me deu um pouco mais de trabalho pq eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. Mas, ainda assim I hope you like.

Bjs.

Xmas and New Year!

Juli.


End file.
